Firsts
by screaming-poetically
Summary: The first five times Danny and Lindsay had sex. Set during S2.


**Title:** Firsts  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** The first five times Danny and Lindsay had sex. Set during S2.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

**Firsts**

01.

Danny knew Lindsay had a hard time on the mermaid case. The girl was from Montana, and there were certain parallels to be drawn. He knew that Lindsay has had problems with her father; he didn't want her to come to the city or some such. "Montana girls don't belong in the city." She had trouble not knowing why the killer did it. Sometimes he did too, which is why he went over Lindsay's place after shift. He just wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. He wanted to let her know that he was there if she ever needed him.

"Danny?"

She had been crying.

"Lindsay. I wanted…I wanted…"

And that was the problem, wasn't it? He _wanted_. And she knew, too, which is why she drew him into her apartment slowly and deliberately. She wanted too.

02.

She was so worried about Danny. She knew, maybe better than anyone, how much he was hurting right now. She had taken the tape Louie was wearing to him nearly as soon as she had restored it. By rights she should've taken it to Mac first, but Lindsay thought Danny should hear it. Louie had done it all for Danny, after all. Had nearly died clearing Danny's name.

She could see pieces of Danny breaking inside. Lindsay rested her hand on his chest and clutched the fabric of his shirt as she whispered, "It'll be okay, Danny."

"You can't know that," he said desperately.

She drew closer and pressed a kiss to his mouth, letting as much feeling as she dared into it.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

03.

It was Stella. Stella had nearly died, Stella Bonasera. She was strong and brilliant and completely beautiful. She was a senior CSI and Lindsay's mentor, maybe even her best friend here in the city and she had nearly died. It very nearly made Lindsay cry. She had never thought about something bad happening to people close to her before, not like dying. But ever since she came to the city…

"Hey."

And then there was Danny. This thing, whatever it was between them. It just kept happening. She didn't know what it was. Lindsay wasn't sure if she wanted to know, because she didn't know what it would mean for herself.

"Danny, I'm just…It's so damned difficult. I don't know what to do."

He didn't ask questions, something she really lo… No. Liked about him. Something she really liked about him. Danny wrapped his arms around her, nuzzled the curve of her neck. She sighed softly. Lindsay really just needed someone to be with tonight, she didn't care how.

"Stay," she said quietly. "Please."

It was the note of desperation that caught him. "Okay."

04.

When Lindsay had first come to the city, he hadn't liked her. In fact, he had looked for a reason not to like her. The only reason Danny had done this was because she wasn't Aiden. Aid was his best friend, and they were as close as close could be. There weren't many girls you could talk to about booty calls or masturbation, but Aiden was that kind of girl. She definitely reciprocated, but she always added something about periods in, which Danny didn't particularly relish. She was definitely one of a kind.

Now she was dead. Murdered, by the same man she was trying to put away. It was a given that Aiden should've known better. She was a cop, a CSI, and everyone knows you don't go in without backup. If Aiden had asked Danny would've helped her. Now it's too late.

"And that's the trick, Montana," he said. "You gotta know when to let go."

"What if you don't? What if you don't know what's good for you?"

Sometimes, Danny would swear that all his conversations with Lindsay carried subtext and undertones. He frowned, then decided to just forget talking altogether as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. His hands tangled in her hair and he could taste the faint tang of alcohol on her tongue. He tried imagining she was Aiden, but it wouldn't work. She could never be anyone but Lindsay to him.

05.

She had been silent since they had left the hospital. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She was upset over Flack being hurt, obviously. He could see that. Danny just didn't understand _why_. It wasn't like they talked much, or worked together all that often. Flack and Lindsay had worked, what, maybe three cases together?

They stood awkwardly in Lindsay's kitchen, saying nothing. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Do you think he'll be okay? He's hurt pretty bad."

"He'll be fine."

A small sound escaped Lindsay, and Danny automatically drew closer to her, his hands cupping her face. She searched his eyes, looking for truth.

"Are you sure? Danny, are you sure?"

"This is Flack. Bomb couldn't take him out. Nothin' can. I wouldn't lie to you."

She kissed him desperately, and he tried to forget that she was crying. He didn't want to remember that part, not while he was going to make love to her. Because somehow, somewhere along the line, that's what it had become.

"Okay," she sighed. "We'll be okay."

_finis._


End file.
